


Every Day and Every Night

by augustgreatsword



Series: Sportsfest 2019 Bonus Round Fills [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Angst, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Prompt:TIME: DuskPLACE: Where you disappeared
Relationships: Fukunaga Shouhei/Terushima Yuuji
Series: Sportsfest 2019 Bonus Round Fills [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757266
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Every Day and Every Night

**Author's Note:**

> Fukunaga POV

Every day and every night  
We have this cycle

Every day and every night  
We can’t see each other

However

Every day must end  
Every night must start

These are the moments I cherish

It’s almost sad really  
To cherish when someone leaves

For you are the Sun  
And I am the Moon

It’s so much easier to catch you  
Before you fall asleep

It’s so much harder to catch you  
As you wake up

So I’ll cherish you now

But our time is fleeting  
And before I know it  
You’ve disappeared

So now I’m here  
All alone  
Again


End file.
